Expand.
$\begin{aligned} ( x{-2})(x-6)&= x(x-6){-2}(x-6) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \phantom{( x{-2})(x-6)}&=x^2-6x-2x+12 \\\\ &=x^2-8x+12 \end{aligned}$